spooky
by maia morris
Summary: short oneshot in honor of halloween. DAxCarlos. pretty shitty fanfic but oh well.


Dorothy Ann Fields, aka DA to her friends, inhaled the sweet, cold smell of Halloween and glanced up at the moon. It was round and white, a perfect orb, framed by the dark black sky. DA was very satisfied; Halloween was her favorite night of the year by far, and she was ready to have the best one yet. She turned down a familiar street, gently turning on her heel. She had gone as a nurse this year, as she usually dressed up as a profession. _One, two, three.._ She counted down the houses to her second home, which just so happened to belong the her best friend/secret crush, Carlos Ramon. The two, along with the rest of the group, had stuck together tight as glue even after third grade. But this year, the rest of them had decided they were too old to go trick or treating, and it was only Carlos who had jumped at the chance to go with her. DA was very quiet about her crush, not telling anyone. She was overjoyed when Carlos accepted, but kept it normal on the outside. DA was convinced that Carlos thought they were just friends, so she found it a moot point to try and get something more out of their countless study sessions, sleepovers, and other weird traditions the two have. DA finally reached the white picketed, brown fenced house. It smelled like pumpkin candles and home. DA started making her way up the path, when suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed her shoulder and whispered "BOO." DA shrieked and whirled around. Behind her was a laughing Carlos in a vampire cape. DA slapped his shoulder.

"Carlos!"

"Sorry, DA. I couldn't resist." He sized up her costume. "Nice costume, DA. Wanna play doctor?" DA rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Can we go now? I can practically hear the candy being put in other peoples bags."

Carlos held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Don't get your scrubs in a twist." DA sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

/

"Jeez, DA. How much longer we gotta be out here for? This really... BITES. Get it? 'Cause i'm a vampire?" Carlos looked over at his blonde best friend, who raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Carlos didn't really mind. In fact, he would spend twenty years straight if it meant being with DA all the time. There were few things Carlos loved in this world: soccer, puns, and Dorothy Ann Fields. From the first day they met, on the playground in first grade. She had been reading a book about frogs and he had been playing tag with a couple of his friends. Carlos had skirted the corner quickly and ran face first into DA. Even then, she was beautiful, with her little blonde pigtails and maryjanes. She had stared at him, bewildered, and he stared back, unsure of what to do. He eventually just said a weak pun about running into her and ran off, finding it hard to break the stare. And although he didn't know it, DA had spent the rest of recess watching him instead of reading. But now the pigtails were long gone, and replaced with long curly hair and a curvy waist. Yes, DA had matured fabulously. And he loved her. And as they turned down what seemed like the 70th block, Carlos watched DA rummage in her bag for a Laffy Taffy, which he knew were her favorites. The lime ones. She even liked the stupid jokes on them, and laughed when Carlos repeated them to her. DA looked gorgeous in her outfit, as she always did. She suddenly looked up at Carlos and gave him a strange look when she noticed him staring at her.

"What, Carlos?"

He gave her a weak smile and said "Nothing. You just look nice, that's all."

DA blushed and smiled. Then she added, "Hey! You know what? Let's go to the Henry's house! They're having the scary haunted house thing tonight. We should check it out!" Carlos agreed. The Henry's always had the scariest haunted house, making the highlights in everyones Halloweens. They started down the street, towards the house, and also new beginnings.

/

"Look at this stuff, Carlos! Where do you think they buy this stuff?" DA fingered a scarily realistic plastic arm that was dangling from the ceiling. The two had stuck close together, as people dressed in horrifying outfits often ran out and scared visitors. They were currently in a butcher shop-themed room, complete with machetes and blood stains. Carlos shrugged as they headed into the next room. It was pitch black and silent, and seemingly never-ending. DA and Carlos walked in silence for a bit, waiting for something to jump out at them. When nothing did, they were consumed in their own thoughts. DA's thoughts were: _Am I overstepping if I grab his hand? Does he like me? I know I'll never know unless I try, but still... _And Carlos's were: _If something jumps out at me, I will probably jump into DA's arms. Like she will on our wedding day. Shit, Carlos! Don't think like that. _Suddenly there was a gleam of light in the corner of the room and a low, growly laugh. Although it was pitch black, DA and Carlos both felt themselves worriedly glance at each other. There was a long, metallic sound, like metal on metal. DA felt someone breathe next to her ear and she shivered, terrified. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed the first thing she felt. It was warm and smooth and big, and it immediately closed around DA's hand. Panicked, DA tried to take her hand away when she felt a braided bracelet on the wrist. She calmed, as she recognized Carlos's favorite bracelet, the one DA had given him on his 15th birthday. He had never taken it off. They held on to each other tightly, not wanting to let go. There was a voice, a voice that chilled Carlos and DA to he bone.

"C-Come hhheeeeereee." The voice giggled. "Ccommee clooosseeerrr."

DA and Carlos stopped dead in their tracks, too afraid to take another step. They were still for about five minutes in dead silence, when Carlos dared to open his mouth.

"DA." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let's run."

Without another word, they bolted forward until they reached a papier-mache covered doorway. They burst through it and didn't stop running until they reached the street. Behind them they heard a soft "Noooooooooo.." Panting, they stopped under a lamplight. They looked up at each other and broke out into laughter.

"What the hell.."  
"I don't even know."

The laughter got harder and harder until DA was clutching onto Carlos's shoulders for support. Impulsively, Carlos reached under DA's chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her. She kissed back, like she knew it was coming. And she did. And it was right. And without another word, they walked hand in hand, back home.

"DA, that haunted house was candy corn-y!"  
"I swear to God, that was the worst pun you've ever made."


End file.
